Te Amo
by Silentdramaqueen01
Summary: Up is sent on a mission in space, leaving his wife and child on Earth. Songfic to David Bowies Space Oddity. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N** Hey guys, I hope you like this story, I enjoyed writing it. It made me cry... a lot. So expect a lot of feelings. Enjoy reading it!**  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, only the OC's.**

* * *

Up sat in the tiny capsule, his heart pounding. This was the most dangerous mission he had been on since the robot wars. It was a simple task he had to do but if there was one tiny glitch everything the G.L.E.E had worked on for this mission would fall apart.

He knew he should be honoured to be given the chance to do this mission, it was a once in a life time opportunity. But he wasn't. All he wanted was to be back on Earth with Taz and Sofia.

He sighed. Sofia. His pride and joy. He could remember when she was born.

"**Come on Taz, keep pushing!"**

"**No Up! You cannot tell me to keep pushing! You have no idea what I'm going through!**** Vete a la mierda****, ****por hacerme****embarazada.****¡Te odio!"**

**Her screams echoed through the empty corridors of the hospital.**

"**I can see the head!" a doctor declared loudly, trying to do anything to stop Taz attempt to stab someone, again.**

**After a few more minutes of Taz pushing and getting angrier, Sofia was born.**

**She had Up's bright blue eyes and Taz' dark hair. To Up, she was the most beautiful baby in the ****world. **

_Ground Control to Major Tom  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills  
and put your helmet on_

The transmitter vibrated in his pocket as he heard the voice of the ambassador project out of the small piece of technology.

"Commander Up, can you hear me?"

"Yes sir" he murmured back, trying not to think too much about Taz and Sofia. It would upset him too much. He was a tough son of a bitch, deadgoddammit! He knew that Taz would never forgive him if he cried before lift off. He was not soft anymore, he knew how to kill with his heart, he was still a murderer!

Ground Control to Major Tom  
Commencing countdown,  
engines on  
Check ignition  
and may God's love be with you

"Good, you will be lifting off in a few moments, is there anyone you want to speak to before you go?"

"You know who I want" he whispered, trying to keep back the nerves and tears he was holding in.

"Okay"

Up sat there a few moments waiting for her voice to come out of the transmitter.

"Up! I thought jou were in space already!" Her voice shook him, it was the most perfect thing ever, what if he never heard it again.

"No, I have a minute until lift off. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Up, don't be an idiota. I'll see you tomorrow, when the mission is completed." He could hear the nerves in her voice though. He knew that she knew that he may not make it back.

"Just remember Taz, no matter what, you are always the toughest ranger I've ever met! I love you."

"I love you too Up. Now get going on this mission, Sofia misses you already!"

The line went dead. It was just Up and the mission. He was alone.

_Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Lift off  
_

The capsule shook as it slowly rose from Earth, this was it. If the mission succeeded he would be famous, his life would change! And if it didn't… He didn't want to think of that.

Up had been into space before, loads. But this was different, he was alone. There was no crew to help him out, no lieutenant for him to rely on; she was down on Earth, with their child.

Up looked out the small window of the pod. Being alone really had changed his perspective on space. When he was younger it was an escape from what was going down on Earth, but now it was dismal solitude.

_This is Ground Control  
to Major Tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
Now it's time to leave the capsule  
if you dare_

"Up, you've reached where you need to go! You can get out now"

"Okay will do"

"Good, the press will be hounding you when you get back, by the way. Enjoy the privacy while you can"

Up laughed a dry laugh, he knew it would not end well. It was never as simple as that; something would always go wrong. That was life.

This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating  
in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today

For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do

Though I'm past  
one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very still  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go  
Tell my wife I love her very much  
she knows

A loud buzzing sound came from the other end of the monitor. The electrics cut out, leaving Up in the dark.

"Shit! Fuck! Crap! Why the hell does this always happen to me!" Up yelled.

"Up can *buzz* here me?" A worried voice yelled from the transmitter.

"Yeah, just. What the fuck just happened there?" He yelled getting stressed.

"We don't know. The electrics *buzz* went."

"Can I fix them in any way?"

"I don't know, we'll have that figured out shortly"

_Ground Control to Major Tom  
Your circuit's dead,  
there's something wrong  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you...  
_

With a loud bang the circuit went dead and all power stopped. To Up, this was what he expected. He knew something like this would happen.

The lights had gone off; the capsule was no longer working it was a piece of scrap metal. But worst of all the oxygen; it was all gone. No longer would it pour out into his suit and the capsule. He would suffocate out in space alone.

_Here am I floating  
round my tin can  
Far above the Moon  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do_

Up stared out at the blue planet, his home. Slowly he took his last few breaths before taking off his helmet.

"Te amo Taz" he murmered. That was it.

For days afterwards they were saying about a great hero who had died out there, but they didn't know him. They only saw his newly re-formed tough exterior, only she knew the true him.

She held hands with the young girl, holding back her tears. In her other hand was some flowers. Daffodils, he would have liked them. They walked through the grave yard silently. After a few minutes of walking they stopped by a grave. It was adorned with flowers and letters all addressed to this dead hero.

The woman placed the flowers down and brought the girl into a hug.

"You won't remember him. You were only a few months old when he was sent on that awful mission. He was everything to me; my saviour, my mentor my friend, my soul mate. We met when I was fifteen. He saved me from the robots. He trained me and helped me deal with bullies. We worked together for years not realising our feelings. He then got badly injured, for weeks I believed he was dead. No way could I have predicted or hoped that he would have survived. He wasn't right though. After he came out of rehab he was soft, weak; like a puppy. I hated it. All I could see was the man who I had admired and looked up to, falling to pieces in front of me. I pushed him too hard to get back up. It hurt both of us. In the end I tried to take over his role as commander, I went out to fight his battle. He saved me, he nearly killed himself trying, but he was tough again.

Our friendship blossomed from then on. Around us friends were getting married. It was only at the final wedding that I realised I loved him. Everyone knew before us, for years they had been taking bets on how long it took before we were a couple. Apparently it took longer than expected.

But we got there in the end. Our wedding was small, not many people turned up. Both of us had no family. But we had each other and that's what mattered.

Then you came. Life was brilliant. We were getting sent less in to space though; I missed that for a while. But then came that bloody mission. We both knew his fate beforehand. His death was televised; he was seen as a world class ranger, the best of his type."

The two stood there for a while just looking at the grave stone, not saying anything. After a while the girl turned to leave. She walked slowly back to the exit taking in all she had been told.

The older woman bent down to the grave, then she whispered quietly, "Te amo Up."

She stood up slowly holding her emotions in, like she used to before he changed everything. She thought about the mission he was given. It was stupid really. Anyone could have done it, but they wanted the best; he was that.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed it, please review, it doesn't take long and it really gives me that kick up my butt, that I need if I want to write stuff!


End file.
